Christmas: Cullen Style
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: It's Bella and Renesmee's first Christmas with the Cullens and Alice is pulling out all the stops to make it the best Christmas ever. Part of my 12 drabbles of Christmas series. Rated K plus for safety. I don't own Twilight. Please read and review!


**A/N: Originally this story was very, very, very flawed since it has been FOREVER since I read Twilight. After some great CC from Lolalita and Strawberry Swirl I was (hopefully) able to fix it. **

**This is part of my "12 Drabbles of Christmas" series. I have twelve favorite book characters and I'm going to write a Christmas drabble about every one of them. Here's the schedule:**

**Dec. 13: Johanna Mason from The Hunger Games (Ghosts of Christmas Past)**

**Dec. 14: Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter (A Very Lovegood Christmas)**

**Dec. 15: Edilio Escobar from Gone (Anything's Possible)**

**Dec. 16: Dekka Talent from Gone (A Different Kind of Christmas)**

**Dec. 17: Jack Merridew from Lord of the Flies (Christmas Island)**

**Dec. 18: Penny from Gone (A Coates-mas Story)**

**Dec. 19: Ezylryb from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (Just AnOTHER Holiday)**

**Dec. 20: Angel from Maximum Ride (Christmas With The Flock)**

**Dec. 21: Alice Cullen from Twilight**

**Dec. 22: Hazel Levesque from The Heroes of Olympus**

**Dec. 23: Caine Soren from Gone**

**Dec. 24: Diana Ladris from Gone**

**If there's a title, it's already published and you should read it. I pride myself with being able to write in character for my favorite characters, so if you like the character you'll probably like the story. All I want for Christmas is reviews!**

It was Bella's first Christmas with the Cullens and I was planning to make it extra special. If I had anything to do about it, she was going to have the best Christmas ever. So, I started by telling her that she was not permitted to exit her cottage with Edward, no matter what. Obviously, she didn't have any problem with that.

Now this was going to have to be perfect. I knew Bella wouldn't like it if it was too over the top, but I wasn't going to let her first Christmas be boring! I began by covering the house in multicolored tinsel. Then I got out all of the other Christmas decorations. We've amassed a large collection of decorations over our many years as a family, so almost every nook and cranny had a different decoration in it.

While I was setting up the rest of the house, I sent Emmett down to the tree farm to pick out the biggest, most beautiful tree they had. Then, I realized that might not fit in the house so I also provided him with the dimensions of the alcove I planned to put it in. When he came back with the tree it was time to trim it. Like the decorations, we had a wide variety of ornaments. If we wanted to we could probably open up our own hallmark. There were ornaments from as early as the Victorian times on one branch, while there were ornaments we had just bought last year on the bough below it. After we trimmed the tree there were still preparations to make. I placed scented candles and decorative bowls of candy in every free alcove of the house.

When Bella saw it all, she was impressed. Obviously, I knew that she would be. It was still nice to see her happy in reality, not just a vision. The person who appreciated the decorations most of all was Renesmee, since this was her first Christmas.

"Wow! This is so cool!" she exclaimed, admiring my handiwork.

"You should've seen what she did back in 1957. Everything was blue," Edward replied.

"Well, how could I not have with Rosalie blasting her "Blue Christmas" record 24/7?" I asked.

Unlike 1957, which seemed like the longest Christmas season in history, this Christmas sped by. We were trying to give Renesmee as many Christmas memories as possible before she matured out of it. Rosalie would bake cookies with her, she and Jacob went sledding, and we even took her to go see Santa. When I wasn't participating in touching family moments, I was enjoying my favorite Christmas tradition: shopping! I had gotten most of my presents on Black Friday, but one can never give too much.

Originally, I only planned to get Bella a little black dress with golden floral details, but eventually I added matching shoes and a bracelet. Rosalie was getting a hot pink dress with a matching necklace and a hair clip with a pale pink carnation on it. I was got both Edward and Emmett a selection of brightly color shirts because everything they wear is so monochromatic! I donated a large amount of money to charity in Carlisle and Esme's names, since I knew that they would prefer that to an actual gift. As I always seem to do, I went over the top with Jasper's gift. I bought him six bow ties, three sweaters, tickets for two to a One Republic Concert, and a Rolex. I do this every year, because I can't resist the urge to buy something for him every time he expresses interest in it.

When Christmas day was upon us, I couldn't wait to see how my family open their gifts. Bella had the same look she always did when I gave her clothes, but I didnlt care. She's going to look absolutely fabulous in that dress. I'm pretty sure Rosalie liked her dress, but being Rosalie she didn't express much enthusiasm in it. Edward and Emmett were skeptical about their presents, but when they tried their clothes on both of them liked the attention they got from Rosalie and Bella. Esme and Carlisle were impressed with my kindness. Jasper's reaction was best of all. After opening my presents he shot me a look that said "Really, Alice?," "Thank you," and "I love you" all at the same time.

It was the first of many wonderful Christmases that we would spent as a truly complete family.


End file.
